Thanks For Making Me A Fighter
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Song Fic based on the song Fighter, by Christina Aguilera. Babydoll is stronger now, even through all of Blue's torture. Rated M for sex scene, heavy language, and abuse.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a strange attraction to this couple. Blue's sickening nature, and Babydoll's bad ass strength. I don't know. Something cool about it. The dynamic of them. Hope you enjoy! It's just a small song fic and oneshot. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything To Do With The Movie Sucker Punch Or This Song. They Are Rightfully Owned By Their Owners.**

_**After all that you put me through,**_

_**You think I'd despise you,**_

_**But in the end I wanna thank you,**_

_**'Cause you've made me that much stronger.**_

Blue watched as Babydoll walked the hallways with her fellow dancing friends.

She walked with a tall air to her attitude, and she seemed to always be the leader.

He saw how the other girls looked to her for advice and leadership. And of course, she was willing to help them.

But it was all so appealing to Blue. He was attracted to her.

He had wanted her. And he'd gotten her finally.

Blue remembered the look in her eyes when he stole her innocence. He'd promised her that he'd make her life amazing.

He promised the world to her. She took so long to convince, but when she saw how he treated her compared to the others... Naively, she believed him.

The lies he spilled to her, consumed her. She got special attention. Special awards for her good behavior.

She didn't want him to touch her though. She never did. She hated when his hands touched her feminine body. It was just so wrong.

But yet, in some crazy, awful way, she felt safe. Felt.. secure. For once in her rotten life.

But there were moments when he treated her like shit. When he called her a whore and slut. When he shoved her a little too forcefully. When he bruised her hips and thighs. It was frightening.

He would get in drunken rages. Drunken phases of a black out. When he was determined to make her break down. He loved to watch her cry during those moments. It was satisfying.

But after he'd seen what he had done, he always felt a foreign twinge of regret. The way she flinched from his touch.

Yet, she let him come to her again and again. She just seemed to harden her gaze. Stood taller, stronger.

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true,**_

_**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up,**_

_**'Cause I've had enough.**_

Babydoll was running. She was looking for a hidden hallway. A hidden door, to lock herself away. Away from him.

"Baby! Come on!" He urged, his drunken speech slightly slurred.

Heavy, quick footsteps were near, and her face searched everywhere. For just a place to hide.

Finally, she saw a brass doorknob shining beside her. She fumbled in the dark, and grasped it tightly. She silently slipped in, and shut it as quietly as she could.

She locked it, and turned the light off above her head. The darkness succumbed to her eyes, and she quickly adjusted.

She sat against the door, her back leaning on the cold metal. The footsteps suddenly halted.

Babydoll peeked at the ground, and saw two dark shadows standing in front of the door. He was there.

"Doll... I know you're there.. Just let me explain! She was out of line!" He groveled, but Babydoll felt a twinge of anger again. It was a twinge of jealousy.

She saw him in the dressing room, slumping over some whore kissing her neck.

But of course he'd be with other women. She was just Babydoll. And he was Blue. What was she _thinking?_

But he'd _promised. _He swore that she was his one and only. And like an idiot, she had believed him.

His voice was just so damn convincing... So deep and alluring. And it calmed her. No one knew about them. Just them, and only them.

"Please." He sighed once more, and she shivered. His voice cascading down her spine.

Babydoll inched up the door, her back sliding up as she stood.

She unlatched the lock, and gasped, when Blue threw the door open. He grabbed for her, and held her tightly to his lean body.

"You've got to stop running from me, Baby."

_**You were there by my side, always down for the ride,**_

_**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.**_

"Please.. Just stop it!" Babydoll cried, as the guard leaned down onto her small frame. He was dangerously close, and she could smell the desire and want for her.

He was pressing her to the cold, tile wall, and she struggled. She didn't understand this place. Was it all about taking advantage of young women, for the hell of it? Rape? When did it cross the line?

"Why won't you dance for me, Babydoll? You do it for him, I'm certain." He huskily growled, but she felt nauseous. Is that what other people thought? That she... _danced _for him?

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked defiantly, but he hushed her with his fat hand. She felt tears smear her make up, and she kicked and bit. Trying to get away from him.

"You feel so good..." He mumbled deeply into her ear, and she felt nausea overcome her again. She was becoming faint, and everything was fuzzy.

Her pretty eyes flew open, and she heard a familiar voice screaming loudly.

"What the fuck! What is this shit?" The guard quickly removed himself from her, and she slumped to the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay away from the fucking women. They are part of my show. Nothing to do with you. Get the fuck out of here!" He shouted roughly, and Babydoll saw his face was red.

"Yes Sir.. I.. Good day, Blue.." He mumbled, and quickly scuffled away. Blue watched to make sure he walked away, and looked back at the crying girl on the floor.

She was looking at her fingers, and toying with them, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, strangely calm. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, but he bent down to her.

"What? What is this?" He asked agitated now, mimicking his shoulders to hers. She looked up at him, but remained silent.

"Talk. Now." He urged, and gripped her face with his palms, making her look at him.

"He touched me." She finally whisperered after a few silent minutes, and he growled.

"Where?" He asked, but Babydoll looked at him angrily.

"Everywhere!" She huffed, and he looked at her sorrowfully.

"You're mine. No one elses. You got that?" He asked. She wasn't sure if that was supposed to make her feel better, or to upset her more than she already was.

"I said.. Do you got that?" He asked, and she shivered. His obsession with her being his and his only was a bit frightening.

"Yes." She whispered softly, and he kissed her temple. She heard his footsteps walk away, and the metal door slammed shut.

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you,**_

_**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong.**_

Blue stood in the dressing room, waiting for Babydoll to return from the stage. He'd watched her dance again tonight, and saw her familiar look in her eyes.

That far away look. As if she wasn't there, and her body consumed her. Each dip of her little hips, made him drool in ecstasy.

The way her lips parted softly, and little moans escaped her mouth.

Her body moving perfectly to the rhythm of the music. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

Each movement was sexy and raw, and he held fantasies in his mind of his Babydoll.

He saw the way her eyes had flashed with jealousy and anguish when she'd found the black haired woman dancing on his lap.

He knew his actions would surely find him out, and he regreted everything he'd done. He didn't want to risk her angry with him, but why the fuck did he care?

He'd still have her, and she knew that. They both knew that he'd always have his way with her.

He was a bit worried that she was going to be angry with him, and fight against him tonight. But he didn't care. He'd force her to forgive his stupid actions.

He jolted slightly, when Babydoll stomped into the room by herself. He wasn't in her sight, and he saw her wiping wet tears from her eyes.

Babydoll tried to skip over her eye, careful to not smear her makeup.

"Why are you even here?" She suddenly asked, and he waas flabbergasted. She knew he was there?

"I'm here for you." He said, trying to convince her to forget the past. But she was far to intelligent for those silly games.

"How many girls do you tell your lies to?" She asked softly, and spun around. She was in a black ensemble tonight. Her stomach was out a bit, but her belly-button covered.

The top was a glittery halter, and her curvy body looked exceptional.

He shook his head, trying to clear his naughty thoughts so that he could just focus. Just tonight. He needed to focus.

"No. I don't lie. To you. There's no other girls. It was just that one lap dance, Baby! I promise!" He lied smoothly, utter shame in his voice. He thought he might cry out in anger for being blamed for shit half the time.

"Why do you even come for me? I don't want you." She huffed dryly, and his heart stung slightly. But he'd never admit to that.

"Because we both know, if I didn't, you'd seek me out."

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know,**_

_**Just how capable I am to pull through,**_

_**So I wanna say thank you.**_

Babydoll walked along the railings with Rocket, but the short haired woman saw a difference in her bright, blonde friend.

"What's going on?" She asked, and Babydoll scrunched her nose in confusion.

"What?" She asked sheepishly, but suddenly clutched her wrists to hide bruises and burns from the ropes that Blue had tied her up with.

Rocket immediately took note of this, and grabbed her hands. She scanned her friend's frail hands and gasped sharply.

"Baby! What happened?" She asked in pure shock. Babydoll growled in frustration, not wanting to talk about this right now.

"Rocket, please just not now." She urged, but her friend shook her head quickly.

"No! Now!" She yelled slightly, trying to convince her to spill the beans. Babydoll glanced at her, and then to her arms.

Bruises also were along her hips and her chest had love bites. Those weren't as awful as her wrists being tied up last night. He was far too rough, and she knew he noticed that himself. He was drunk of course.

That was always his stupid excuse.

"_I was drunk!", "You can't blame a drunken man!"._

"Ladies?" A familar voice suddenly called. Babydoll felt her heartdrop, and turned to see Blue standing directly behind her.

"What are we whispering about?" He said, his voice smooth as wine. But Babydoll knew better, she knew his discieving voice from anywhere.

"Nothing, Sir." Rocket chirped softly, and Babydoll stared at his shoes.

"Rocket. You should be practicing for tonights show, shouldn't you?" Rocket nodded, and swiftly walked away, glancing sadly to Babydoll.

The girls knew know, it's better to just go along with Blue.

His gaze flickered over her little stature, and she flinched when he grabbed for her.

"You better not tell a damn soul." He yelled in her ear, shaking her by the shoulders. She felt the familiar hot tears spread down her cheeks, when he slammed her against the door.

She breathed heavily, when his nose and chin trailed down her chin, licking her earlobe softly. She hated this. She always gave in so evily. But she was too brave to face this.

She pushed her face away and against the metal door.

"Come on! What's going on with you?" He snapped angrily, and humped into her. She cried out, but he shoved his palm to her mouth.

"You're mine. And you'll react to me immediately when I touch you. Don't you get it? It's the game we play. You said I'd never have you. And yet here we are Babydoll. Who lost this time?" He sighed into her chest.

She looked into his deep, angry eyes, and shivered.

What was he expecting of her? To just give up? To stop all other things, and live her forever? Like this? Like hell she would.

"You will lose Blue. Everything." She huffed, and shoved him away from her roughly, against the dark wall. He coughed at the force she'd used on his chest, and watched as the blonde girl ran away.

This time he didn't even bother to chase her.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger,**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder,**_

_**It makes me that much wiser,**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter.**_

Blue lay across the bed, his chest bare to the cool air of the room. Babydoll was asleep about a foot away from him.

He noticed she'd put up more of a struggle tonight, and pushed against him every time, every move.

But fuck, he loved it even more tonight. And she knew that.

She struggled in her heart with this.

Her heart pumped energy, telling her to shove and get away, to not let him touch her.

Her brain urged her to understand, that he only wanted the challenge. He wanted her anger. It was a turn-on from him, and she hated it.

Blue looked across his chest, and saw that she was breathing rapidly. She was squirming now too, but she wasn't awake.

_'Nightmare'_ He reasoned to himself. Secretly he hoped it wasn't about him.

The mustached man reached over and shook her shoulder, but when she awoke, she was awoken with a rage.

"Get off of my you bastard!" She yelped, and he noticed there was insanity in her eyes. She was off the bed now, scrambling on the floor. He rolled his eyes and dragged himself off the bed.

The sheet wrapped around his lower body, and he walked over to her.

She crawled backwards, screaming things out, making barely any sense. He grunted in annoyance, and bent down, grabbing her ankle.

Obviously, that was not the best idea he's ever had.

"You shit- faced prick!" She shrieked and kicked at him, making him double forward.

"Dammit, Doll." He grunted, laughing sarcastically. "Calm the fuck down." He tried, and she shook her head furiously.

He leaned so close to her face, that she felt his mustache on her cheek, when he whispered in her ear.

"I don't like when you call me such monstrously rude nicknames, Babydoll. It's not very attractive." He grinned evily, and a moment of silence enveloped the room.

"Damn you." She snarled, and swung her head forward, headbutting him harshly. He cursed several times, falling back onto his side.

He clutched his now bruised forehead, and saw her wrap a blanket around her frail frame, and run out the door to his bathroom.

He quickly ran, chasing her. She just reached the bathroom door, and swung the large metal hinges quickly, and heard the door click.

She held tightly, feeling him twist the door knob furiously, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Dammit! Why, Babydoll? I give you everything, and you treat me like utter garbage!" He continued on, and she cried harder and faster, pulling strongly on the door, keeping him from wrenching it free from her grasp.

"You used to just give in to me. You liked it. And you know you did!" He snarled sharply, and she saw her knuckles had turned pale white from holding the doorknob so tightly.

"I'm far too strong for that anymore, Blue." She bravely called out, and waited for a reply.

Nothing. Simply.. Silence.

She breathed out heavily, and let go of the door knob, sliding down the door.

Babydoll let her head fall back, and wiped away the fresh tears on her face.

But she felt her head grow fuzzy and blurry, when the door opened a few inches and slammed back into her skull.

She fell to the ground, slowly losing conscienceness, and saw Blue grinning maliciously down at her.

Babydoll's own blood was trickling down beside her neck, and she kept the memory, that she just needed to be strong. For now.

_**Made me learn a little bit faster,**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker,**_

_**Makes me that much smarter,**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter.**_

"Since you're new here, Babydoll, let me show you around." Blue smirked deviously, and the new comer followed reluctantly.

It was her first time entering the brothel, and all of the men were staring at her with wicked looks. Blue sensed her discomfort, and walked beside her.

Wouldn't want a new girl to be scared the first day, and get the wrong idea. Right?

"These doors, are where the men place their money on, to.. enjoy the night." He grinned, and Babydoll's eyes widened suspiciously.

"You don't mean.." She whispered, and he stopped in front of the door to his right. They both heard faint grunting and moaning, just enough to frighten Babydoll.

"Now, since we all know how special you are, you won't be stationed here for the men.. You'll be working with my girls on the shows." He winked, and she felt her stomach tighten.

Sure it was better, but.. dancing for everyone? Not her cup of tea, really.

"You can dance, Babydoll." He grinned, leaning into her closely. Her breath hitched, when his heavy, rich cologne enterered her senses. "Where did you learn those... moves?" He asked, exaggerating the way he said the last word of his question.

She didn't know. She'd never taken lessons. When she'd reached that fantasy world, she was taken away. She barely even remembered dancing. She just knew people loved the way she danced. Men in particular.

She decided a shrug of the shoulders would do, and did just that. He looked at her, and she felt a flush spread on her face. It still embarrassed her when men looked at her that way.

"Alright then.." He took a deep breath in, sighing. He awkwardly stood, then spoke again, "I'll be over with these guys. Any questions, ask Blue." He grinned, a hint of sarcasm in his eyes. She nodded, and breathed a sigh of happy relief that he had left. She felt strange around him.

She turned around, holding her elbows with her hands. All of the ridiculously dressed women walked quickly, breathing heavily. Many of the men walked with cigars sticking out of their mouths, talking loudly, and quite obnoxiously.

"Get a look of that one!" A loud voice called.

Babydoll spun around, noticing the voice was speaking about her. He was a stocky man, and sweaty looking. The men around him were far more thinner, and all looked like they were ravaging her with their eyes.

"You new, cutie?" The fat, pudgy man grinned with a toothy smirk. She nodded, but regreted it quickly, realizing he was thinking about the bedroom area.

"Well..not here!" She quickly blurted, but he was advancing to her. She had nowhere to turn seeing as how the wall behind her and beside her had pretty much cornered her in.

"You dance?" He whispered, his fat stomach pressing against her own flat one. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and she nodded.

"I bet you're real good." He said, sniffing his nose with a loud sound. She scrunched her face in disgust, and fought the urge to smack his face. But she knew that she'd better behave.

But then his finger was tracing her face.

Down her straight shaped jaw...

Across her little, rosy colored cheeks...

"Hey!" A male voice yelled angrily. The fat man spun around, Blue's menacing face in his eye level.

"Fuck is this? You all know that if you don't pay, no women. Plus, she's not here for pricing. She's part of the show. Move along, before I throw your asses out of here." He snapped sharply, and Babydoll watched as he smoothly handled the sticky situation. He must have done this for a long time.

"Yeah.. right.." The man awkwardly cleared his throat, offered a good evening, and waddled away.

Blue looked at her quickly, and looked her up and down for any damages to his new way of income.

"You'll learn soon enough, that you need to speak up if any men are stepping out of line. This may be a brothel, but we do _not _tolerate any of that shit. Got it?" He asked, and she nodded quickly, feeling a bit better that he'd been there to help her. Maybe he wasn't too bad yet.

"Now go get a fucking outfit on, you look a mess." He said, and turned on his heel.

Scratch that. Maybe he was.

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing,**_

_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game.**_

"I feel like a total whore." She said in disgust, pulling money out of her bra and panties.

"You'll get used to it. It's more of a class act if you think about it. We aren't having sex with them, just... making them wish we were." Rocket reassured Babydoll, and Sweet Pea nodded in agreement.

They'd just finished tonight's routine, and Blondie and Amber had left a bit earlier together.

"Get to bed ladies." A familiar accent swept through the room, and they smiled warmly at Madam Gorski.

"Alright, Madam." Sweet Pea smiled. She waved goodnight to Babydoll and walked down the cold hallways.

The auburn haired woman smiled warmly, telling them they'd done great tonight, wishing them a goodnight once more.

"How do you feel so far, Baby?" Rocket asked her new found friend, and she shrugged to her.

"Nothing to different yet. I still feel like I'm just in a fog." She sighed sadly, but the door swung open again.

"Great job ladies. Really.. Just.. Bravo. Now Rocket. I need a moment with Babydoll."

They stared at Blue, who was wearing a creme colored suit, and looked rather suave.

"Yes, sir." She answered automatically, and Babydoll walked over to a seat.

"Wow... You.. You were stunning." He grinned, but staring mostly at her money on the table beside her.

"How much is there?" He asked, greed shining in his eyes, but pride also. She felt a bit better seeing that prideful glint at her, and spoke softly.

"About three hundred dollars." She said nonchalantly. His eyes widened, and told her most women only got about fifty dollars their first night.

The men in the audience decided who they liked, and paid to have them shown again at the next show. An overload of wanting to see Babydoll's raw movements had changed the way the brothel functioned.

He smiled at her, and took the money, but she snapped rather rudely.

"You don't honestly get the money do you?"

"What? Did you think you'd keep it? What exactly would you use it for, huh Babydoll?" He smirked sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, he leaned down and pressed his mouth on hers before she could protest.

She shrieked, and fell back against the chair.

"A challenge, are you? Even better." He smirked, grabbing her neck softly, nibbling on her jaw. She was so scared, that her whole body was quivering in fear.

"Hold still, Babydoll. You're mine. Don't you get that? From this moment on, you're no one else's. All mine. Got that?" He asked sharply, and was actually waiting for her to reply.

He smacked her lightly to get her gaze up at him, and she was crying now. She just nodded, and felt relief surround her when he leaned back.

"You'll learn how things work here soon, Babydoll." He winked, "Give it a bit of time." He flew from the room, the money she'd earned in his own pocket.

_**I heard you're going round playing the victim now,**_

_**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame,**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave.**_

"Tell me it's not true." He snarled, a knife threateningly close to slicing her neck.

Babydoll was rigid in his arms, the dark room only lit with a small candle in the corner of a table.

"Tell me!" He yelled violently, those veins popping out in his neck, his anger causing his voice to falter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She cried truthfully, not understanding why he was so upset.

He'd just stormed in the room, his face red with pure anger and rage.

"You fucked him?" He asked, suddenly extremely solemn and serious.

Her face paled, and she realized what he was talking about.

A few days ago, she'd had an altercation with the brothel's security guard. He had touched her and told her to keep quiet.

Quite ironic, seeing as how he was supposed to protect the girls from these situations.

He'd managed to slip his palm to her breast, and she found his gun in his holster.

She slowly eased her hand down, and snatched it. He hadn't even noticed, his stupidity that high. He was caressing her in all the wrong places, and before he knew it, she'd shot him twice in his arm, and in his hand.

"He's lying. The security guard. I know what he's told you, but he's only saying that because of what I did!'" She whimpered, desperately trying to get away from the knife at her neck.

"I swear to God..." He said sharply, pressing the knife into her skin, just barely puncturing the skin.

"Nothing happened! Besides the fact that he was the one touching me!" She said, anger now overcoming her. Why wasn't he more concerned about that?

"Fuck.." He sighed, but chuckled with an air of arrogance. "See, I don't like when other men start playing with my toys. Remember what I told you?" He said raspily, his hair cascading down his forehead from struggling with her against the wall.

"You're mine. Don't let those men touch you!" He shouted, but he only sounded foolish. She couldn't control when men overpowered her. They both were fully aware of that.

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"No.. No, Babydoll. I'm _saying _that no man will touch you ever again. I hate to think of you touching anyone but me."

_**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me,**_

_**But that won't work anymore, no more, it's over.**_

"Stop!" Babydoll yelped, as Blue shoved her chest into the wall of his bedroom.

His hands were holding her wrists behind her back, and leaned into her neck, whispering to her,

"I told you, to tell me when another man advances on you. Won't you learn you're lesson?" He asked angrily, but she replied strongly.

"I don't tell you, because you'll only blame me for what happens. You'll blame me for the dogs that want to use me." She said sadly, and for a moment Blue froze.

It hurt him that she actually thought, he'd blame her. Of course he'd be angry, but he'd only be angry that someone had touched his fragile Babydoll.

But fuck no, she wouldn't bring out his emotional side. Tonight she was his, and she'd better just submit.

"Just stop, and let me do the work." He grinned into her ear, and she huffed angrily.

Her breath hitched although, immediately when his hand trailed down her side, along her strong stomach. Finally his fingers reached her heated lower region.

It angered her, how easily he turned her on. It mad her so frustrated with herself. No, it sickened her inner core.

His fingers dug under her skirt, finding the lace lining of her panties. He shoved under them, and touched her rose-like petals, and a small moan escaped her throat.

She angrily thrashed under his grasp, but he was too strong for her. His broad shoulders held her in her place, and she screamed out curses to him, but he loved it even more.

Within a blink of her eye, her skirts were down at her ankles, and shortly followed her panties.

She noticed with horror that she was soaking wet in this disgusting moment.

It was always like this though, even though it disgusted her, she was always dripping for him.

"Fuck, Baby... Everytime." He groaned heavily, and she cursed herself.

Her eyes widened, when she felt himself shove into her in this new position.

She hadn't even heard him unzip his pants or anything, just felt his enormous member slide effortlessly into her.

Everytime, she felt this overwhelming sense of fullness. And she could not help, but to shutter softly.

He slammed and yelled out, each thrust bring him closer to a climax.

Minutes past, but he slowed down. She noticed that she was now turned around, and he was looking into her eyes.

"I win, Babydoll. When will you get that?" He grinned, and slammed into her harder, her legs wrapped around his torso now.

He pulled out, and spurt out all over her stomach, and she grimaced when she realized she was also climaxing.

"No. You don't Blue. You may have my body.." She whispered, kicking herself to the ground,

"But you'll never get my soul." With that, she ran to the door, and shoved her skirt back on.

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture,**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down,**_

_**So I wanna say thank you.**_

"Dance!" Madam Gorski called to Babydoll. She played the upbeat music, and Babydoll's eyes flashed to Blue who was sitting in the corner staring at her.

"We want to see if you're ready to dance for the show." She said softly, her accent helping her to calm her nerves.

Blue still set her on edge, and she wasn't sure how she felt around him. He didn't seem too bad, but he frightened her also.

He smirked his signature grin, and crossed his arms.

Babydoll breathed deeply, and started off by swaying to the music.

"Feel the energy of the music.." Madam Gorski whispered to her.

"Feel it consuming you. Feel the pattern of each beat.." She said, dreadfully soft. Babydoll obeyed, and within seconds she was dancing again.

She felt like she wasn't even in the room anymore. She felt as though she was in a new world.

Madam Gorski's eyes widened, watching her do so many dance steps and moves, without any training.

Blue stood up, bewildered at the blonde girl's bewitching moves.

The two adults glanced at each other, disbelief consuming their beings.

Babydoll was swaying harder now, her hips thrusting to the side to each thump of the beat. Her lips parted and a small moan fell from her mouth.

Blue enviously thought of what it'd be like to make her moan like that.

To see her dance for just him, in his room, her eyes only on him.

He greedily devoured her body in his mind, imagining her naked.

It was then, he realized this is how she danced. The way she hypnotized the men, and it came to him that men looked at her this way too.

He felt jealousy all over his heart, and he hated it. She was just another dancer. Why would he feel jealous?

Then, suddenly, the music ended. She slowed her rhthym, and slowly opened her eyes.

Her heavy lidded gaze landed on him, and she blushed to see that he was standing, obvious that his erection was protruding from his trousers.

Madam Gorski clapped furiously, and he walked away, willing his hard on to be relieved some how.

He turned just slightly, and said hoarsely,

"She's ready."

_**How could this man I thought I knew,**_

_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel,**_

_**Could only see the good in you,**_

_**Pretend not to see the truth.**_

"You know you can trust me, Babydoll. You can tell me what you were planning on doing." He said gravely, and she panicked inwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave?" He said, his voice growing louder, anger overcoming his soul.

His hands gripped her shoulders so tightly, that she was sure bruises would be there in the morning.

"You could've told me, that everything I did for you, wasn't satisfying!" He said, even louder than the last time.

She looked at the floor, the dead bodies of Blondie, Amber, and Rocket lay across the kitchen room floor.

It was just them now, and she was crying roughly. She was hiccuping and breathing heavily, nearly having a panic attack.

"You should've told me, that you weren't satisfied! I would've satisfied you! But look what you've made me do, Doll." He snarled, motioning to the dead girls on the floor.

"I might even kill Sweet Pea, if I feel it's necessary. I thought I could trust you, Doll. I really did." He scoffed sarcastically, "But your ass is unreliable, isn't it?" He said his eyes red with rage.

"What do you want? Huh?" He said, screaming down into her face. She winced, his voice making her head hurt. She felt sick, like she could vomit.

"Answer me, dammit!" He yelled, his voice cracking with pure emotion.

"I want freedom. From this place. From pain. From you." She said harshly, and was startled when he smacked her face.

"Fuck you." He said. He leaned back, and shoved her into the ground, twisting her neck to look directly at the motionless Rocket.

"This was all you, Babydoll. Look what you've done to yourself. To them." He said, scoffng softly as he stomped to the door.

"I hope you never forget this night. I hope you never forget how hard I tried to take care of you. To treat you this well... He pointed the gun to her face, and she screamed out.

"Please! Blue!" She shrieked, and his hand shook when his finger reached for the trigger.

Shakily, he aimed to shoot it, but he looked at the broken girl on the floor, heaving heavily.

With a deep and angry sigh, he lowered his arm, slamming the door behind him when he left.

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself,**_

_**Through living in denial,**_

_**But in the end you'll see,**_

_**You won't stop me.**_

"You're useless for the show now!" He yelled to her, and tears slid down her baby soft cheeks.

"How did this happen!" He snapped, but she eyed him sarcastically, anger in her voice.

"Your carelessness. Your drunkenness. You're a fucking fool." She snapped, and held her hand to her lower baby belly.

It was slowly rounding, and he stared at her. He couldn't help but feel a little guilt for impregnating her.

She was still so young, and he knew that she would be nervous as fuck.

"I... I'm sorry." He offered, but she was past that now. She didn't except apologies.

"No. It's not that simple Blue. I'm done. I don't want you anymore. You need to leave me alone. You've got this.. this sick obsession. And you might take it so far, as to hurt my child. Never will you do that. Over my dead body would you do that." She said harshly, and her words stung him deeply.

"Babydoll. I'm all you've got. What would you do anyway? You can't leave." He grinned sheepishly, and she swallowed deeply. She didn't even know anymore.

"I.. just leave me alone." She said finally, but he laughed loudly.

"You ignorant girl. I intend on raising this child with you, even if you will be dead set against it." He said sharply, "You're mine, and always will be. I don't give a rat's ass if you believe otherwise."

She stood, and ran away from him. She hated this. She wanted out. From all of it.

_**I am a fighter and I,**_

_**I ain't gonna stop,**_

_**There is no turning back,**_

_**I've had enough.**_

Babydoll thrashed in the bed, sweat dripping from her brow.

Madam Gorski and a fellow dancer tried to calm her, to help her through this.

Blue stood in the doorway, watching Babydoll thrash and cry out in the pain of labor. He winced when he saw her scream so loudly that she sat up on her elbows.

He'd never watched a woman go through such torment, and never heard it before either.

Sure, pain turned him on. But not this. This.. This was awful.

Babydoll's ripped to the right side of the room, and saw Blue looking at her,

Even in this state of mind, she hated him. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him beside her.

"Get the fuck in here!" She shrieked, and he slowly walked to the bedside.

He reached up to her face, and pushed her hair back, but she clutched his hand suddenly, and surprised him with the immensity of her strength. She squeezed his hand so tightly, that his hands turned white.

"Just push now, Babydoll. I think you're ready." The women told her, and she obeyed. She couldn't deal with this pain anymore.

Blue watched in awe as this small woman worked so hard to get their child out.

"Ohh.. Fuck!" She shrieked, leaning up to a sitting position. Her bangs fell in her face, and she blew them away to the side.

She fell back, and looked at the man looking down at her.

For a moment, she swore she saw this shine in his eyes.

Excitement? Joy? Pride.

One of those. And it helped her press harder to get this baby out. All she had now was this baby to look forward. That was what she'd fight for.

Finally the room burst with a cry, and Babydoll closed her eyes peacefully, listening to her child's first sounds.

Blue looked at the little boy in pride, seeing that he had dark hair like him.

They handed the boy up to Babydoll, and she smiled. She looked at the sadistic father of her baby, and knew that it was rare to see the smile on his face.

She tried to keep that image in her mind forever, knowing that there would be so many more troublesome times.

"He's so small." Blue remarked, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes, and looked at her son. She nearly jumped when she saw Blue reach his hand down to their child.

The boy immediately gripped his fore-finger, and Babydoll peeked up at Blue. He had an odd expression on his face.

She realized they were alone. Just them and their child.

And she also realized, that this was all she had now.

This beautiful little boy, that she'd cherish deeply.

And a sadistic lover, that she hated to love, and loved to hate. Someone that she couldn't handle, and someone that handled her with hatred at times.

But she'd never forget the evil things he'd done to her. The evil things he'd done to her friends. That would never leave.

No matter how many smiles he gave to her, and no matter what he'd tell her.

He was still the crazy man that she'd slowly fallen for, in a sick and twisted way. He was all she had now, and she would damn well just deal with him.

Even if he was a maniac that was sickly obesessed with her.

_**You thought I would forget,**_

_**But I remembered,**_

_**'Cause I remembered,**_

_**I remembered.**_

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! I might write more for this couple, who knows :)**


End file.
